gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CMS-02 Wayfarer Gundam
CMS-02 Wayfarer Gundam (also Wayfarer Gundam or Wayfarer) is a prototype all-purpose mobile suit and the successor of CMS-01 Transient Gundam. Like the Transient, the Wayfarer features the Transient Armor System, in which armor can be switched out based on the situation. The unit is developed by CondorWorks, and is piloted by Robert Ferret. Technology and Combat Characteristics Most of the features of Transient Gundam are transferred to Wayfarer. One of the most prominent changes is the removal of the large "thruster flanges" in favor of a smaller, more compact, more efficient booster pack. The change comes from an advancement in small-scale cold fusion, eliminating the need of the hydrogen-sucking flanges. The loss of the flanges, coupled with the elimination of the now unneeded lead shielding on the reactor, results in a dramatic mass reduction of the mobile suit. Like the Transient, Wayfarer features the Transient Armor System. This system allows the mobile suit to change its armor based on combat situations. Most of the armor pieces are reused from Transient, but some elements, mainly those on the back, are designed new to account for the changes in propulsion systems.Wayfarer features two new armor kits, the "Wayfarer-White" and the "Wayfarer-Black" kits. Instead of focusing on specific traits, like the core three, these two new kits focus more on combat-specific circumstance. The White armor is designed for one-on-one or small opposing forces, and is armed with more melee and small-caliber weapons. The Black armor is designed for overwhelming odds, and is built with more range and barrage weapons, as well as greater defensive capabilities. Variants ;*CMS-02B Wayfarer-Blue :Wayfarer-Blue retains the traits of the Transient-Blue armor kit. However, a new TB-afterburner had to be built to accommodate the change in equipment. The new TB-afterburner closes around the booster pack. Also, the scabbard for the Transient Katana and the beam rifle were relocated to the left and right skirt armor, respectively. ;*CMS-02O Wayfarer-Orange :Wayfarer-Orange also retains the main features of the Transient-Orange armor kit, and a new TO-agility kit was made, closing around the booster pack. The Transient Katana was still moved to the left skirt armor. ;*CMS-02G Wayfarer-Green :The Wayfarer-Green features no changes to the Transient-Green armor kit. ;*CMS-02b Wayfarer-White :The Wayfarer-White armor kit was designed for dueling one to three, evenly-matched foes. The armor kit features mid-grade armor for defense, two beam rifles, two Transient Katanas, and an MS shield. ;*CMS-02b Wayfarer-Black :The Wayfarer-Black armor kit was designed to combat many opponents, and as such has multiple high-output weapons and fewer melee weapons. ;*CMS-02n Wayfarer-null :This is the Wayfarer with no armor equipped. Armaments Wayfarer-null ;*2 x Beam Sabers ;*2 x Vulcan Cannons Transient-Blue armor kit ;*4 x Beam Vulcan cannons ;*Beam Rifle ;*Transient Katana ;*MS shield Transient-Orange armor kit ;*Transient Blade ;*Transient Claw ;*Elbow and Knee Blades ;*Transient Katana Transient-Green armor kit ;*2 x Beam Bazookas ;*2 x Beam Hyper Cannons ;*8 x missile pods Wayfarer-White armor kit ;*2 x Beam Rifle ;*2 x Transient Katana ;*MS shield Wayfarer-Black armor kit ;*2 x “Blender” Gattling Cannons :These Gattling Cannons fire a combination of beams and bullets to inflict massive damage to enemy machines, especially where anti-beam coating has been used. These are stored on the back, and fold out under the arms for use. ;*2 x Beam Bazookas ;*2 x Rocket Launcher :The Rocket launchers fire large self-propelled rockets at enemies. the rockets have limited homing capabilities, and a large payload.